


Stern Hand

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Guardian kink/GOTG kink meme fills [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Authoritarian kink, Developing Relationship, Dom Gamora, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gamora loves spoiling her terran okay, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Getting Together, GotG Kink Meme, Gratuitous Smut, Love, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Gamora, Punishment, Romance, Sensation Enhancing Sex Salve, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Smut, Stripping, Sub Peter Quill, Teasing, Tender Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, pricey intergalactic terran friendly tingly sexual salve be damned, there really is no tag for that, tingly sex gel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: GOTG kink meme prompt:Peter really just needs a stern handPeter's not used to having someone tell him what to do out of a place of concern - so he finds himself feeling even more attracted to Gamora when she does stuff like swat his hand away from touching things he shouldn't, helping his drunk ass home from bars, that sort of thing - only the attraction is mixed with the ties of friendship and this new pesky feeling that feels wonderful and terrifying all at once. His enjoyment of the combination of ordering him about but caring about him soon translates into his sexual fantasies. Somehow Gamora finds out about his interests and finds the idea of being bossy in bed rather appealing since she's used to men expecting her to submit.





	Stern Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](https://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=6926)

“Don’t touch that,” Gamora gave his hand a sharp swat away from the colorful leaves of the plant he had just started reaching for. “Can’t you recognize poisonous fauna? Really, Peter. I don’t know how you’ve managed to last this long,” she scoffed.

Peter just narrowed his eyes and pouted at her, but she kept walking away.

“You worried about me, Gamora?” He sidled up beside her with a shit eating grin.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t want to deal with your hives and complaining for the next five days because you’re worse than a child.”

At that Peter kept teasing her as they walked through the trail, trying to ignore how much he really liked her slapping his hand away.

* * *

She almost had a damn aneurysm when she walked into the main room and saw what he was messing with, and how he was randomly fiddling with a very delicate and dangerous device like an idiot who had no clue what he was doing.

Why did he always mess with things he had no business messing with?

One of their shipmates built bombs out of random material- you'd think Peter would've learned to have a little caution by now with things he wasn't familiar with.

Instead of whatever the hell he thought he was doing now by twisting and turning the notches like he was trying to take the damn thing apart. Or break it in the process. Whichever happened first.

“Don't do that. You're going to jam it and burn yourself,” Gamora admonished sharply, snatching the device out of his hand like she was confiscating it from a little kid who didn't know better.

Now, if this was Rocket, they probably would've gotten into a 30 minute bitch fight over it. But it was Gamora.

And Peter found he couldn't be mad at her, even when she was being rude and bossy, because she'll often tag on little things like the you'll burn yourself comment, which he knew was code for I care about you and your well-being.

It was also absurdly hot when she was being equal parts dismissive and concerned.

She often wrapped up her expressing concern into masterful little insults, but it's there. Like right now.

She looked like she expected him to argue with her, or at least whine about her taking away the admittedly unfamiliar technology he was fiddling with without even asking.

“Show me then,” Peter requested, nodding down to the thing in her hands.

She was completely nonplussed by his reaction. By him not reacting like an annoying child. It was weird, how compliant he was being. Surprisingly satisfying too. But ultimately suspicious.

Gamora carefully showed him how to fix it, side eyeing him the whole time. Waiting. For something. She didn't know what.

But the whole time Peter was weirdly patient and actually paid attention. She kept giving him wary looks, but he was fully concentrated on what she was showing him.

“There,” she said, dropping it back in his hands.

“Cool, thanks,” Peter smiled back at her, seemingly completely sincere. Odd.

Gamora nodded curtly before turning around and leaving the room. Didn't even say you're welcome.

* * *

She tried not to think about how enticing, scrumptious he looked, listening all nice and intently and not being annoying about it.

She really did try.

* * *

“Is this more of your pelvic sorcery?” Gamora confronted him about it after one too many times. Of him listening and being _okay_ with it. There had to be more going on here, she was sure of it. This was Peter Quill. Of course this was some seduction technique. It had to be.

“Whaddya mean?” He asked, looking up at her from his music player in his hands.

“You- you, you following directions,” she faltered slightly, realizing only too late there wasn’t really a good way to explain to him what he was doing, even though of course he’d demand an explanation. Though he knew. He had to know. “And listening,” she continued, regaining her footing. “And not complaining. What happened to you arguing with me every time I told you to do something? It’s some seduction tactic of yours, isn’t it?”

“What? Of course not! I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denied, but she knew he was lying.

“You _do_ ,” Gamora insisted, obviously not buying into the whole innocent act coming from him of all people. “You used to put up a fight. Now when I tell you to do something, you just do it. It used to be if I told you not to do something, you’d do it right away on principle. Now I tell you not to do something and you don’t argue back, you just listen and go quiet and get this weird look in your eyes.”

“I do _not_!” Peter denied again, his voice shrill and shrieking. Screeching was more like it. His face had turned redder than she had ever seen it, so he clearly knew exactly what she was talking about, and was just trying to save face instead of admitting he was caught. If this was any other time she’d think that he looked embarrassed, but she knew better than to think he had a sense of shame when it came to whatever sexual game he was playing. Maybe he felt foolish for being caught before his plan came to fruition. Whatever, it didn’t matter. She wasn’t falling for it.

She narrowed her eyes, baring her teeth and actually snarled at him.

“What do you have planned, Peter Quill? I won’t fall for it. If you thought your quasi-obedience would win me over, you’re wrong. I’m not falling for your pelvic sorcery. I know it’s sexual, because you always get that same dirty look in your eyes,” she accused him, just daring him to think up a rebuttal for that.

“Well, yeah, cause it’s hot,” he said, nervously shifting on his feet. His face was burning even brighter than before as he hung his head and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“What?” Gamora asked, truly taken aback. That wasn’t what she was expecting. All the anger and confrontational demeanor just slipped out of her, replaced by pure confusion. She thought he’d keep vehemently denying it, or- or something. Not this.

“I don’t know,” Peter’s face grew a shade darker with every word. “Just you… telling me to do stuff. Or not do stuff. Or like slapping my hand or something. I dunno. It’s just kinda hot…” He trailed off, fidgeting, and he looked so awkward and embarrassed that she was forced to believe he was telling the truth. Currently, at least.

“If you really did have no ulterior motivation and this wasn’t just some seduction technique of yours then how come you haven’t always acted like this? You used to be argumentative and petulant.” She thought (maybe) she had him there. She wasn’t sure if she felt good about that, though. While she normally would have felt superior for pointing out his flawed logic or catching him in his own lie, there was some part of her that really hoped he had a counterargument to that point. There was some part of her that wanted her to be _wrong._ Wanted this to be something- genuine, she realized.

She wasn’t really sure what to do with that realization.

“I dunno,” he shrugged, cringing painfully, “We’re like a team now. I know if you tell me not to do something it’s not cause you’re, like, being a jerk, it’s cause you’re taking care of me. Or something. I guess back when we were all still getting used to each other, I didn’t know if you were just doing it for the hell of it or something. Like now, I know if I’m screwing with something and Rocket tells me to cut it out, it’s probably just cause I was annoying him. But if you tell me to stop screwing with something, I know it’s cause I was about two seconds away from electrocuting myself.”

Gamora took several moments to process his explanation. She actually… kinda got it. It kinda made sense to her. That was weird, right? Definitely.

“And you’re… aroused by that?” She ventured carefully. “Being told what to do? When it’s- genuine?” She asked, her voice wavering in uncertainty at the last word, making it sound weird, even though she really shouldn’t have. She just had the realization that she was pleased (turned on, okay, she was turned on) by the thought that his compliance might have actually been something genuine too. She got being aroused by the whole genuine thing, she really did. Maybe a little too much.

Peter, meanwhile, looked like he wished he could die right where he stood.

“I dunno. Maybe. I guess,” he practically squeaked. He gave her a look like he was begging for mercy and to be put out of his misery right now. But mercy wasn’t what she was thinking of showing him.

* * *

It took some convincing before he actually believed her that she meant it and wasn’t just messing with him or planning some elaborate form of revenge. Like, it took hours from hearing the words “we should have sex” come tumbling out her mouth before he even began considering the possibility that she wasn’t joking, and actually, well, wanted that. Wanted him.

* * *

And when they actually started having sex, it was great. Fucking fantastic as they got big into orgasm denial.

Peter got so wrapped up into it, into her. And she liked how obedient he was. How she didn’t even need to tie him up to make sure he didn’t touch himself.

She also discovered, to her delight, that his hands were major weak spots when it came to punishment. He loved it when she slapped the back of his hands with a hard implement to teach him a lesson.

Gamora found that she liked that he expected her orders, that he _thrived_ on them. And followed her every command. It wasn’t that he accepted her bossing him around in bed, he _wanted_ her to boss him around in bed. It was quite refreshing. She’d always suspected the infamous Starlord, pelvic sorcerer, would’ve been one of those men who expected her to submit in bed. It was nice to find out her suspicions were wrong. It was really _arousing_ to find out her suspicions of him were wrong. It was great.

* * *

“Strip. _Slowly_ ,” she amended before he could get ahead of himself. He was always so eager to comply.

Peter breathed out and followed her command, slowing his hands down to a pace that qualified as slow, though it was pretty clear he’d probably prefer to rip his clothes off at the moment.

She almost wanted to roll her eyes at how hard she could already see he was by the outline in his pants. He really was a slut for being controlled.

She was already on the bed when he came in the room, and she just told him to stop right where he was, and not move a muscle until she told him to. Just ordered him to stand there for the past five minutes.

Staying still was always such a challenge for him, but he did it for her. It had only been five minutes, and he already had a sufficient erection just from being forced to stand there at the foot of the bed while she stared him down. And made him maintain eye contact.

He tried to look at the floor once as he shifted uncertainly, but she barked for him to look at her, and he immediately straightened out- his whole body going stiff and rigid as he returned his wide eyed gaze to hers.

Peter nodded, slowly, more to himself than to her, his fingers edging at the hem of his shirt. He hesitated, waiting for her permission- or confirmation was more like it. She had already gave him the order to strip, so this was more like waiting for her go ahead.

The swift nod from Gamora had him removing his shirt and letting it fall to the floor. She hadn’t told him which article to start with, hence his double checking with her before taking off his shirt.

Next was his belt, which he went extra slow on, figuring he went a bit too fast with his shirt, and now was his time to make up for it. He took his shirt off at a rather normal speed, meaning it went from being on his body to on the floor in just a couple seconds. His belt, though, he dragged out much longer. Making a deliberate show of it and taking his time slipping it past each and every belt loop.

“Good,” she praised as his belt clattered onto the floor.

Then he thumbed at the button on his pants, mindlessly, a bit distracted as Gamora took off her pants on the bed.

“Don’t get distracted, Peter,” she scolded him when she noticed he had stopped.

“Right, sorry,” he fumbled, popping open the button and harshly pulling down his zipper. Before he could yank his pants down from his lovely hips, Gamora piped up again.

“I said slowly,” she reminded him, her voice like warm honey.

He nodded to himself, exhaling deeply, like the very task was testing the limits of his self control. Then he began again, shedding his jeans in a manner befit for a sloth or some equally slow creature. But when he looked back up to check her reaction she seemed pleased with his pace, so it was all good.

Peter stepped back a bit, so she could see him better, before he went to work on the last article of clothing.

Once the offending thing was removed and also on the floor, his cock was free to show how much he loved being bossed around like this. He wanted nothing more than to get onto the bed with her, but she hadn’t told him he could move, so he didn’t move.

It was just Gamora laying there, in her soft V neck and panties, appraising him.

“Much better,” she hummed, lips curving into a smile.

* * *

“You’re being so patient, Peter. So good for me,” Gamora smiled, rubbing his bare chest as he laid out before her. It wasn't long after she invited him down onto the bed with her that all her clothes made it onto the ground too. In between a lot of kissing.

She found praise was a reward for him in its own right, so she made sure to let him know when he was doing good, that she… appreciated it. Just like she was showing how much she appreciated his body right now- his whole body. Sure, his cock was standing at attention, but right now she was focused on smoothing her warm hands over his torso, up his abdominal muscles, rubbing his shoulders, his chest, just dragging an appreciative touch all over him.

One thing with Peter was that it wasn't just being bossed around that did it for him. Couldn't forget the whole genuinely cared about part. That was arguably the most important part. And it wasn't just being bossed around by someone he trusted- the showing she cared about him in the way that she bossed him around was part of the whole sexual thing. Which she was more than fine with.

In fact, she found it… easier. Easier to express care and concern for him now, in these sexual moments, than to admit she was worried about him after a battle or when he seemed off and upset.

It was much easier for her to express, well, feelings for him in this manner.

You'd think with all this opening up and open talk during sex she’d be better at expressing herself to him than before they started all this. She wasn't. She still snatched things out of his hand and told him to stop being an idiot before he hurt himself.

That was still how she had to express herself outside of… This. The masterful little insults wrapped around her care.

But like this- she was able to be more upfront, and transparent about everything, when they were like this with each other.

It was easier for her to provide that for him, in this situation.

Like… like now.

It was easier for her, as she stroked his hair. Leaned down to kiss his lips.

Her tongue delved into his mouth, deep and slow, and Peter’s lips molded to hers, just letting her have him. Gamora kissed the corners of his lips, and felt them twitch into a smile at her actions.

She gave a big, sloppy kiss to the base of his throat, giving it a slight suck before she licked a broad stroke up his neck and hopped off the bed.

Though he looked surprised that she got up, he didn't try to follow her, or even ask her what she was doing. He didn't even feel the need to watch as she rustled around in her dresser drawer out of plain old curiosity, instead choosing to close his eyes and relax, waiting for her return.

She was only a few seconds anyway, before she came back to him, the bed dipping beside him under her weight.

He opened his eyes, immediately drawn to the small jar whose lid she was unscrewing with her hands. There wasn't any label that he could see, that would tip him off to what was inside.

When she got the lid off she placed it upside down on the covers beside him and dipped her fingers inside. He could see some sort of clear jelly stuck to the lid, something transparent that reminded him of vaseline. And Gamora scooped out some of the substance on her fingers, which she then used to coat his nipples with. He gave her a weird look, tensing at the cold sensation.

“Give it a moment,” she said encouragingly.

He was about to ask her exactly how long a moment was supposed to be when it started tingling. Tingling so strong and sudden Peter actually gasped.

Gamora chuckled at him all warm and fond. “I thought you’d like that,” she told him, dipping back into the jar for a more liberal helping which she proceeded to slather all over his chest, then went to work on rubbing it in.

“What-what is that?” He asked, voice quivering because God it felt good. It wasn't just on his nipples, even the places on his chest and stomach she had spread it onto were tingling with a distinct sexual pleasure. But _oh, his nipples._ It felt so good. By now the salve had stopped feeling cold, and had soaked into a pleasant warmth that he swore faded into his very bones.

“Just something I thought you’d like,” she hummed, rubbing it into his skin. And he liked it. Oh god did he like it.

“Feel good?”

Peter only moaned in response, which Gamora took as a resounding yes.

“I was told to be careful where I touch you the first few minutes after applying it,” Gamora mused. “It seems Terran skin can be especially thin when it comes to more… sensitive areas. I'm not supposed to touch your penis for the next five minutes in case some of it transfers from skin to skin contact. Apparently the sensations would be overwhelming on that part of your anatomy, and the tingling would soon become unbearable. But…” Gamora paused, wiggling her fingers, noticing how his cock twitched as she described this to Peter who got turned on by being hit on the hand with something hard as a punishment, she added, “We can experiment with that another time. Now, you just get to… enjoy. Still feel good, baby?”

Peter whimpered, nodding weakly. His face had developed such a lovely heated flush, and honestly, his expression was enough to make her core ache.

“Well, I was planning on sucking you off since I wasn't sure how long you were going to last after this was applied,” she said, motioning to his chest, the flush from his face traveling down to below his navel, flirting with his pubic hair like a visual map of arousal. “But you look so good right now, Peter. Think I just wanna watch you touch yourself for me. Mhmm. See your face all pretty and wrecked while you cum. Feel you up a bit too. Yeah. Sit up a bit for me,” she said, lightly knocking on his head with the back of her hand so he would lift it for her. She shuffled in behind him, then had him lay back so his head was in her lap. Well, really, since she had her legs spread in a V, it was more like Peter was using her thigh as a pillow. He had a feeling this and the slight angle she was at was so she could see his face better. So if he arched his back in pleasure his head would tip back over her thigh, and she’d get to see the whole picture as he writhed.

“That's good. Perfect, Peter. Touch yourself,” she ordered firmly after her praise, her hands laid back on his chest and already starting to rub again. The warmth and tingling plus the pressure and movement, the stimulation from her hands- god it felt good.

Peter's eyes fluttered shut as he reached down, wrapping his fingers around himself before he slowly started moving. He used his thumb to spread the dribbling precum from the tip of his cock down his length, but it wasn't enough, his hand still felt too dry, needed to be wetter. So without really thinking he stopped masturbating so he could lick his hand and try to get as much saliva on there as possible before he brought it back down to his erection. Yeah, that was better.

He didn't really realize what he had done and had an audience to witness for that matter until he felt her muscles clenching slightly under him, and Gamora whispered, “Fuck, you're hot,” in near wonder under her breath.

When he opened his eyes and saw her staring down at him, he remembered that yes, he did just messily transfer saliva to his hand that already had his precum all over it by fucking licking his palm as he laid down and masturbated in Gamora's lap.

His face burned and he felt decidedly self conscious because fuck he really just did that, why did he do that?

Then Gamora leaned down and kissed him on the forehead while pinching and twisting his nipples that were still fuck, still tingly and fuck, and Peter keened, his hips bucking up off the bed as he fucked his fist.

“Fuck, please don't, please don't stop,” he begged, his voice nothing more than a desperate whine.

“Don't worry,” she assured him, rolling his nipples between her fingers, and his leg gave a weak jerk in response. “I'm gonna give you exactly what you need.”

* * *

He didn't last long. Less than five minutes. Maybe three. He’d been through a lot. His body has been through a lot.

Plus, Gamora knew exactly how easy it was to come from Peter’s hands.

And the tingly stuff kept getting stronger and stronger, and Gamora kept tugging on his nipples that were now sore, and it felt so good. And when she dipped her head down, her hair sweeping over his tingling skin as she started mouthing over his chest before her teeth caught one of his nipples as she started licking and sucking and _biting_ it while she continued teasing the other, yeah, be surprised he even lasted three minutes. He was surprised he didn't cum in one minute, with how Jesus Christ everything fucking felt.

But no, three minutes in of his hips weakly bucking up as he fucked into his fist, of Gamora swirling his nipple with her tongue and circling the other with her fingers, and yeah, he had cum landing on his stomach as he laid there, fucking gasping for breath.

“Thank you, thank you,” he whispered, chest heaving.

And the next five minutes after that Gamora just pet his hair in silence as he laid there, his head still on her leg, his eyes closed as his gasping faded to merely panting.

It was so nice. But…

“Gamora,” he whined, squirming, a helpless look in his eyes when he finally opened them to look up at her. “It still…”

“Tingles?” She grinned down at him. He nodded, whimpering pathetically.

“Did I forget to mention? You’re gonna be feeling this,” she said, dragging her nail over his chest, razing a red line in his skin and making him gasp at the touch, “for the next half hour, at least. It should be getting stronger too.”

The look of surprise and alarm in his eyes was enough to convince her that yes, this absurdly expensive Terran friendly intergalactic sexual salve was worth it (honestly, she had decided it was worth it within the first 30 seconds of putting it on him and seeing how much he loved it).

And Peter realized this wasn't just a sensation enhancing thing, it was an orgasm delay and denial thing too.

He's a human in his 30s. He's gonna need at least half an hour before he's able to come again. And this tingling stuff that she had spread across his skin that even made his chest and stomach tingle in an explicitly sexually pleasing way was only going to get stronger the next 30 minutes, and he just came. Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

“I'm staying, don't worry. I’ll be here to take care of you,” she said as she drew looping patterns across the planes of his stomach, igniting his skin like she was tracing trails of arousal into his very being.

“Tease me is more like it,” Peter muttered through a groan.

“Yup. That too.”

* * *

Half an hour later had Peter writhing in sweat soaked sheets. It really took a bit longer than that. For the feeling to start to fade. Maybe 45 minutes.

* * *

An hour later and his skin had finally cooled, every hint of flush gone, his breathing calm and relaxed, his heart rate back to average. Well, maybe slightly above average, but that was because of the way Gamora was brushing his hair and the soft smile she was wearing for him and only him, and his heart couldn't beat normally with that going on.

* * *

She had to help him stand up. It was ridiculous how wobbly his legs were at first- he was so unsteady on his feet.

“Need help showering?” She offered, holding onto his arms so he wouldn't fall over.

“Yeah, that'd be nice,” Peter sighed. “And by the way, I totally want that stuff on my dick.”

Gamora chuckled. “I had a feeling you were gonna say that. One thing at a time, Starlord. One thing at a time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572190/chapters/42143636) right here actually started off as part of this Stern Hand fic, but I ended up posting it in that drabble collection instead. You can probably see how it fits the prompt for this fic more now x)


End file.
